1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, information processing apparatus, and storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of host computers is connected to a plurality of storage apparatuses through a network. The storage apparatuses, also called storage, are constituted of disk array control apparatuses and disk arrays. Such a disk array is provided a plurality of disk devices for storing data. For executing the reading and writing of data to such a disk device, the disk array control apparatus receives commands from a host computer and controls the input and output of that data. A client computer, which is a storage control terminal, is connected through a network to this disk array control apparatus. Storage control software (database control software) is installed on this client computer. The storage control apparatus generates and controls copies of data stored in the disk devices with the operation of this storage control software.
Specifically, the storage control terminal controls the generation of logical volumes in the disk array and performs operations such as generating and deleting cascade pairs of primary volumes and secondary volumes within the same storage apparatus. To have the disk array control apparatus execute processing relating to the settings for such logical volumes, the storage control apparatus displays the logical volume setting information on a display screen and provides storage control staff with an environment for work on the logical volume setting information.
The logical volume setting information contains a large amount of setting information relating to the volume pairs and, for copied volumes, further includes a hierarchical structure wherein the copied volumes are located. The volume pair setting information forming this hierarchical structure is organized in lines for each item of setting information and is collected as a volume list and displayed in tabular form. The tabular form makes possible the display of as much volume pair setting information as possible.
The storage control staff perform setting operations such as inputting and deleting parameters for each item of setting information, saving each item of volume pair setting information, and generate volume lists. The volume pair setting information in such a volume list is sent to the disk array control apparatus upon an operation by the storage control staff.
The disk array control apparatus executes sequential processing for each item of volume pair setting information in the component list of the logical volume received. The disk array control apparatus notifies the storage control terminal of the results of these processes in order. In the case where the results of the processing transmitted were an error (mistake), the storage control terminal just indicates that there was an error on the display screen. The storage control staff then must perform work over again to re-enter and correct the parameters for the setting information for which the error occurred, as well as for the setting information for every single volume pair thereafter. The amount of volume pair setting information saved in the volume list may include several thousand items, and setting and correcting all of the remaining setting information because of a single error makes necessary a large amount of work and is problematic.
Another problem is that all of the processing of the remaining setting information gets backed up because of a single error, and the processing is not executed.
Furthermore, when the volume list is displayed on the display screen of the storage control terminal, the volume pair setting information is simply arranged in tabular form in order of the parameters such as the port number, group number, and path number. For this reason, it is very difficult for the storage control staff to understand the hierarchical structure for each item of setting information. The task of editing the volume list is therefore very complicated.